


“When will you be home?”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: Fictobers [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Freudian Slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: A drabble for a prompt that didn’t make it onto the Striketober list, but I’d already written it...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Fictobers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524044
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	“When will you be home?”

“When will you be home?”

She doesn’t realise what she’s said until Strike turns back to her, one eyebrow raised. Robin glances up from her paperwork, clocks his amusement and blinks. “What?”

“I know we spend a lot of time in this office, Robin,” he says teasingly, “but we both have homes to go to.”

Her brain catches up and she blushes, hard. It’s just so comfortable in their shared space. She’d rather be here than home, mostly.

“I just meant—”

He grins fondly. “I know. And about four-ish.” And he leaves.

Still blushing, Robin turns back to her file.


End file.
